Ticket Ride Home
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: It's been 7 years since Fang left the flock to find other mutants. Fang has a flock of his own & finding it hard not think of the others. Fang wants to go home, he finds someone who helps him. Remember it's not the destination but the journey. Fang/OC DAX
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey guys it's me again doing Somethin' Stupid (That's a Frank Sinatra reference if anyone's confused I am slightly (Ok I mean HUGELY obsessed with him) Come on it was always gonna happen! It was written in the stars! (Nope not another Frankie reference but a drunken Kim from Eastenders SHE ROCKS! PROPER ACE!) Anywho hi me again that's a bit of random babbling from me (again had loads today) right back to what I was going to say before going off on a tangent (Me: my friend used to do that**

**Other friend: Really? Have they stopped? **

**Me: Yeah bike accident…**

**Haha lol I made that up don't worry if yah didn't get it. Sorry went off again didn't I? I'm gonna make it this time I am! I am honest :S :/ Right yeah I'm being stupid because I've started another fanfics I know I know I should at least finish the ones I haven't finished yet first but I've got an idea. Yeah. I'm thinking that maybe as I type this one I might get ideas on how to progress in my other fanfics. Yeah I hope it works but this one was kinda a dream I had. And I am sorry to disappoint everyone but this is NOT, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT a fax fanfic… I know I never thought it would happen myself but the day has come. Not that I don't want Max and Fang to get together obviously that should happen it has been written in the stars! Well at least written in James Patterson's head…**

**Well I hope you enjoy R&R you know the drill by know. :D**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK… MY PHONE… My I-Pod… My extensive CD collection… The clothes in my wardrobe… My ties… My Tic-Tac's… I'm gonna stop this now… Or am I? Nah course I am read it plz!**

**TAA! xD x)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Fang P.O.V.

I tried not to think of her.

I tried not to think of them.

But it is almost impossible.

No matter what happens during the day which lets my mind concentrate on other things, night has to follow and so my mind becomes flooded with memories of them. Happy, scared, running, tired – living the only life we knew. I can't escape it. They come every night. And don't leave my mind. I haven't slept properly in years. Knowing as soon as I close my eyes and set my head down they'll be there. Sometimes I just want to loose myself in the memories to relive them again. But I know as soon as I do, my longing to get back to them would be unbearable. I could give in – give up on what I set out to do. I know I have brought it on myself. But it's for the better for now. We are all still in danger and we all have a job to do however painful it is – physically and mentally.

It has been 7 years and it is still painful to wake up without them by my side as it was the first night I had left. But so far the job I had set out to do has been going well. I had found a lot of experiments on my journey and almost all of them have stuck by me finding more and more of us. I have found 130 experiments and with me now there are just 7. The rest have made new little flocks going their separate ways to keep finding more experiments to create more flocks. I don't know whether they have found more or where they have gone. All I know is that they promised me they would find more.

"Fang? Where are we going next?" Asked Kat who had deeper mocha coloured skin to Nudge and had light brown hair in tight curls. She was 3% black puma and 97% human. She had bright green, cat's eyes, black cat's ears that were hidden by a hat she always wore and a long thin black tail hidden underneath a knee length coat. We were all sat in a clearing in the woods with a fire in the middle. She was sat opposite me in between the twins Sabrina and Leo who both were part Bat.

"Not sure" I admitted glancing up at them, we had been most of the way around the world, visited every town, every city in every state in America. Been to Canada where we found a few experiments, then we went on to Alaska nice place I must admit but it was pointless we couldn't find anyone. We then moved onto South America where we found Sabrina and Leo and a load of others. Sabrina and Leo were the only one's that stayed with me. We moved onto Africa which was cool but it reminded me of when Max and I first met Dylan so I wasn't too happy about staying too long but we found quite a few experiments.

"Can we go to Europe?" Asked Sabrina jumping excitedly up her long mousey hair flying around her face as she looked to everyone, there were nods, 'Sure', and yeah's coming from everyone.

"Don't see why not" I nodded looking around at my flock. Maybe I should tell you about them? There's Kat the youngest at 7 part Black Puma, she has claws for fingernails, a cats tail, ears and a brilliant sense of smell. Sabrina and Leo 11 both bats with thin grey bats wings, and the best hearing out of all of us, they can actually use echolocation. Sabrina looks for approval in anything she puts forward she will sulk if she gets anything wrong even just slightly. While Leo doesn't come up with some of the idea he does go ahead with anything and will listen closely following the instruction down to the letter and extremely loyal. Avril, 13 and part avian, has blonde hair with black streaks, she can make anything out of everything she is the inventor of the flock and knows how to get out of a tight situation, I'm quite happy she wanted to stay. Scott, 14, part avian, has short tousled light brown hair and deep blue eyes, thinks with his fists more than he thinks with his head. Russell 14 avian, who, like Scott, thinks fists first brain later he has short rusty brown hair shorter than Scott. And then there's Holly 14 and part Jackal she can transform into a Jackal and she still has wings she can also hack into anywhere, nowhere is safe on a computer when she's on one.

"Where in Europe though?" Asked Scott putting his elbows on his knees leaning forward one fist inside the other, a bit like how I was sat, looking into the flames.

"I think we should… go… to… Italy" Decided Avril stretching out her words as if she was placing her finger somewhere on a globe without looking.

"Fine. Italy it is." They all cheered at the decision and for once in a long time I smiled "Rest up it'll be a long day tomorrow" I clapped my hands and they laid down resting their heads on their back packs except for Sabrina and Leo they hung upside down from a tree and Kat curled up in her puma form next to the fire.

"As if every day isn't a long day" Replied Holly from beside me once the rest had fallen asleep, she used to stay up to see when I finally fell asleep so now she just stays up with me.

"I know" was all I answered the flames mesmerising me to the point were I thought I saw Max's face in the flames but I knew it'd probably be my imagination

"Do you dream about stuff?" She asked completely out of the blue

"Yeah… sometimes" I replied looking at her "Why?"

"Just wondering" She shrugged "What do you dream about?"

"You know just stuff" I shrugged

"Ooooh stuff" She mocked pushing me slightly her eyebrows raised at me

"Not that sort of stuff" I replied rolling my eyes

"So what do you dream of then? If it's not that sort of stuff?" She asked

"*sigh* my family" I admitted

"You have family?" She asked kinda annoyed, I found her in an orphanage in DC

"Not blood related"

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah" She actually looked disappointed I hope she hasn't got a crush on me or something

"Oh… why haven't you spoken about her?"

"I left her and them"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Get some rest Italy's a long flight" I answered trying to avoid the question

"If you didn't want to answer the question you could have just said so. I mean we all have secrets we don't want to tell each other. I bet all of us here have at least kept some info about us to ourselves." She explained getting up turning into a Jackal then laying down on the floor resting her head on her back pack

"I suppose" Was all I said as she closed her eyes. I had started talking more, more than I used to; well I had to, to explain why I was searching for them. Well it's the time of day I dread the most, having to close my eyes and wait for morning all the while trying not to want to go back…

"Come on guys get up!" Yelled Holly as I dropped some wood next to the old fire which had gone out hours ago

"Huh? Come on 10 more mins" Replied a sleepy Scott burying his face into his backpack.

"What he said" added Russell a small smile on his face as he rolled over

"Up. Now. No arguments" I said watching Holly kick the boy's shoulders making them grunt in annoyance before getting up

"Do we have to go now? I like it here" Moaned Leo dropping from the branch landing almost silently on the ground. Sabrina followed landing next to him yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

"Come on it'll be good for you, seeing new places, stretching your wings" Said Avril unfurling her cream and black speckled wings

"Yeah can we go now?" asked Kat jumping up and down excitedly

"Where does all your energy come from?" Asked Scott yawning and rubbing his eyes

"I don't know" Admitted Kat shrugging

"Eat first then we'll fly" I told them which instantly made them wake up

"Food? Let's go now!" Shouted Russell and Scott together "What are we going to eat?"

"What we find" I answered simply

"I'm _not_ eating rat again! I don't care how many times you tell me it tastes like chicken which it doesn't! I am not eating rat ever again!" Said Avril folding her arms staring at me

"I wasn't suggesting rat anyway"

"Oh… But still there is no way on this earth am I going to eat rat!"

"We. Get. The. Point!" Scott ground out putting his hands over his ears

"I'm just saying"

"Yeah I know but you say it all the time now! And we know. You hate rat!" He replied

"Stop arguing both of you" I cut in before it got way out of hand

"But he-"

"Don't care who started it I'm finishing it!" I said in a no nonsense tone

"There is a village just through the woods over there. They have a market" Suggested Russell if you're ever lost the guy you want around is Russell. I don't know how but he seems to know where everything is.

"And what are we going to pay with exactly?" Asked Holly putting her hands on her hips

"Who said we need money?" Asked Avril a smirk on her face showing she was thinking up a plan.

Sure enough once we had made it through the woods there was a small village with a little market where stalls full of food were on either side of the road.

"Told yah there was a market" Said Russell

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Muttered Scott

"Right so Holly, Kat are you ok to act as a diversion so we can get the food?" Asked Avril, Holly didn't look too happy but Kat was ready to go she'd already changed into her Puma form.

"…Ok…" Said Holly shrugging before changing into a Jackal. The two of them stayed in the woods while we waited behind a huge sandy rock close to one of the stalls. I looked out from around the rock looking around the masses that walked up and down the road. Just the usual tourists, locals nothing suspicious. Then someone caught my eye. Someone with a long black coat, the hood down showing a girl around my age, really short black hair. **(A/N Google Emma Watson Short Hair that's what I'm meaning by short and that's how I have my hair woop woop ;)) **She only wore makeup on her eyes making them look dark, no other makeup was worn – it wasn't needed. She was walking up towards us, towards the first stall. She smiled beautifully as she neared the first stall, picking up 3 oranges and started to juggle them. She threw them up in the air catching them behind her back, she finished the 'routine' and the stall owner was seemingly impressed so much so that when she only put two oranges down pocketing the third they didn't notice and carried on talking to other customers. Putting it in her coat pocket and she looked up and met my eyes. Her smile grew bigger as she stopped walking tilting her head as if to look around the rock we were behind.

"Fang. Fang. What are you waiting for? Do the signal" Avril hissed beside me just as an army helicopter flew over head firing its weapons. Everyone dropped to the ground covering their heads.

* * *

**Ok so how was it? did you like it? I hope so!**

**R&R pwetty pwease! x) xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so I'm sorry that I'm updating this one rather than 'I Don't Like Your Girlfriend' but honestly I have such a huge writers block with that one! & Sorry about the lack of updates on all of them for so long :/ Just been very busy!**

**And can I just say I am deeply sorry to all those affected by the Japan devastation. It must be so hard to cope. I know I have no idea how you must be feeling... **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Fang P.O.V.

"_Fang. Fang. What are you waiting for? Do the signal" Avril hissed beside me just as an army helicopter flew over head firing its weapons. Everyone dropped to the ground covering their heads. _

Red dust billowed out across the long road covering everyone as the helicopter landed. The only person left standing was the black haired girl, she had a smirk across her lips as she watched about 25 heavily armed men exit the helicopter.

"Well, well, well The Silver Storm. We meet again" Shouted a guy I'm guessing was in charge, they were unlike other army guys we'd seen. Instead of wearing army camouflage clothes, they were wearing all black.

"You took your time!" She yelled over at them in a clear British accent

"You got some balls kid I'll give you that!" He replied

"Cheers… I'd like to say the same to you but you clearly have yet to grow a pair." She smiled "As I said you took your time! Longest yet! Taken you what? 3 weeks to find us? Eh? Where's fun in that then?" She threw her arms out wide, taking long stride towards them.

"Stay where you are!" He yelled signalling the rest of the men to point their guns at her

"Haha what's point? Come on? Do you really think they'll do anything? Well they'll act as a conductor…" She drifted off looking towards the sky which was darkening with thick black clouds which were probably housing a thunder storm.

"Don't even think about it!" He warned

"Too late man! Thought it, made it, gonna use it" She laughed her eyes turned from black to fully silver just as the thunder started rumbling and the wind started picking up blowing her coat around her slim frame. She stayed calm, silver eyes focused on the group of men who had dropped their guns looking up at the sky which was being lit up continually by flashes of lightening. Some locals & tourists had run off, while the rest had stood and watched - transfixed. She carried on glaring at the men then as she blinked a streak of bright white lightening struck the helicopter making the fuel tanks burst into flames.

"Whoa…" Said Russell & Scott in unison making the girls head snap towards us. "Oh shit" they whispered, again in unison, as she started walking towards us.

"HEY! We aren't finished here!" Yelled the guy in charge, She glared at him as a bolt of lightening struck him causing everyone to run off some screaming some falling over their own feet they were trying to get away that quickly.

"We are now" She growled her silver eyes snapping back over to the rock we were sat behind.

"If you two finally get us killed I swear to god if there is a heaven I will kill you two until the end of eternity" Threatened Avril poking the boys in their chest

"Hey we didn't know she'd hear us" Russell hissed

"Just kids" She observed appearing around the corner, with her silver eyes we couldn't tell whether she was looking at all of us or singling us out. Though I must say her eyes seemed to keep their gaze on me. She pulled her hood up over her head. Through the shadow the hood cast over her face the only things visible were her smirk and bright silver eyes.

From the haze of the African heat two black, armour plated cars with blacked out windows, one towing a yellow sports bike in a cage, came hurtling towards us from the horizon. She looked up towards the approaching vehicles and, if it were possible, her glare grew in intensity as she swore under her breath. She started taking long strides towards the oncoming cars. They weren't slowing; if anything they were gaining speed, going to knock her over. I inched further, in a position most runner's use, ready to sprint out and do something completely stupid and I didn't know why. Something inside me was telling me she was powerful. We, as a flock, needed her. She would be a powerful ally, and for that reason we should get her on our side. Whatever her silver eyes and anger did she was important. They were getting closer moving at incredible speeds over the red dust plain, and she wasn't stopping either just kept walking. They were so close now, any second they'd collide. But she stopped and held out her hand as if in a stop sign. The cars stopped almost instantly sliding to a halt right at her feet. She swiped her hand to the left and all the doors opened simultaneously making the occupants fall out onto the dirt road. They stood up quickly pointing guns at her making her laugh. It was beautiful but slightly crazed at the same time.

"What is it with you guys and guns?" She asked laughing

"You've changed…" mused one guy stepping out of the car wearing a white t-shirt, and brown shorts, he had small square glasses perched on the end of a long bony nose which looked like it had been broken quite a few times. He had chestnut brown hair just that little bit longer than the 'Silver Storm'?

"Ha. What do you expect?" She spat as the clouds grew blacker with more frequent rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightening.

"More from you Tempestas Vehemens" He replied

"Oh for fucks sake! WILL YOU STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT?" She literally screamed in his face

"It is your name" He answered calmly

"NO! NO IT'S NOT! SILVER! OK SILVER IS MY NAME ALRIGHT? CAN YOU JUST GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?" She yelled a bolt of lightening crashing just inches from him that coupled with her angry outburst caused the other men to dive to the ground

"You still can't hit me can you?"

"Huh?"

"The lightening. You're getting closer. But not close enough"

"Listen ok I don't give a damn!"

"Why can't you hit me? You like the chase don't you? Being on the run. In danger constantly"

"What fuck are you on? I hate being on run! I've done this all my life I can't be arsed with it! And I'm never in danger because I am danger!" She yelled her knuckles white from clenching them hard together.

"Come back with me. You can stop running then."

"Last thing I'm gonna do is go with you" She spat staring at him, I don't think she's blinked once yet since that lightening hit the first guy.

"Even if we have your _beloved_ bike?" He asked in a really patronising voice

"No" She answered simply

"What?" _Thrown a spanner in the works _I thought smiling as the guy really thought that plan was going to work out.

"I said no"

"Huh? It's your bike!"

"Still no because I know that's either not my bike or there is some sort of trap in that cage where as soon as anyone steps in it they will get trapped in. Stop thinking about your plan dick! I'm a telepath remember! As in can read your mind send messages. Jesus you experimented on me you should know what I can and can't do" She smiled and he just stood there just staring at her his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"…It… It isn't a trap" He finally said not very convincingly

"What are you doing?" Hissed Avril looking at my stance

"Hmm?" I kept my eyes on the two figures.

"You look like your going to run out to them any minute"

"Need to talk later"

"So if it isn't a trap as you say it isn't. Go get my bike out then" She crossed her arms watching him probably making him do it like when Angel wanted that bear… That was so long ago… _SNAP OUT OF IT FANG! Remember why you left, you have a mission. Ok. Get a grip. _I yelled at myself then noticed that 'Silver' was looking over her shoulder at me probably tapping into my thoughts. I refrained myself from thinking thoughts like how hot she actually looked. She turned back to the guy who was looking very nervous as he glanced from 'Silver' to the cage. "Go on then. I'm waiting. I want my bike back" His face developed a haunted look, like he wasn't in control of himself, as he walked over to the cage. As he stepped in the door crashed shut behind him.

"Silver!" He yelled gripping the bars realisation that he was now trapped washed over his face

"You. Are _so_ weak" She walked up to the bars hands now on her hips "How does it feel? To be trapped? I like this role reversal, oh well you'll get used to it" Then a bolt of lightening struck the cage, sending all of its energy through the metal bars into the trapped guy. He couldn't remove his hands, yelling out in pain. The lightening lasted a lot longer than a normal one would. Normally two seconds maybe more, this just kept going and she stood there watching him die. Though I suppose if he really did experiment on her he deserved it… like Jeb probably does…

"Are you happy now I hit you?" She asked seemingly proud of herself, he just gave her a sarcastic look and as the bolt disappeared he was flung across the cage hitting his head against the bike.

"Hey! Be careful that's my bike! Don't want you touching it!" He didn't move, neither did his chest rise and fall. "Finally! He's dead" She shouted relieved.

"Holy crap… could she… could she control the lightening?" Whispered Avril as we sat there stunned watching her trying to prise the cage door open. It had been bent out of all proportion from the energy of the lightening

"I have no idea…" Watching her use all of her strength to pull the door open, stepping over his body as if it were just a muddy puddle, but as she wheeled the yellow bike out she did run over his arm. "But I think it's time we should be leaving" I added as she exited the cage and straddled the bike revving the engine. She looked over at us as we stood up; her eyes were no longer silver and had been enveloped by the shadow cast over her face. She no longer wore that smirk but a smile which made her look completely innocent. She was wearing tatty, worn, grey skinny jeans and equally as worn, grey military boots, her coat still hid her top though. It was quite a big turn on to be honest. I know I know but what can you do I'm a guy? She sped off into the African haze leaving a huge dust trail behind her, but as she sped off her coat flapped behind her revealing what looked to be the ends of some feathers. Yet more questions and less answers.

"Well… she was fit." Said Scott breaking the silence, as I chuckled watching him and Russell high five each other Avril slapped him, quite hard, on his shoulder.

"Right seeing as though the stalls are no unattended go grab food" I instructed, they all nodded running off to the different stalls. Holly and Kat walked up to me from the woods, only Holly changing out of her animal form as they did so.

"What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?" Asked Holly

"You know just about as much as I do."

"Not a lot then?"

"No. Kat go join the others gathering food ok?" She smiled and pounced off a smile on her puma face.

"So… Do we know names? Powers? Anything?"

"First guy called her 'The Silver Storm', second guy something in Latin. She went crazy and yelled her name was 'Silver" I answered

"Right I suppose it makes sense. My hearing was limited from so far away and the fact people were screaming and there was an explosion" She explained

"We think she may be able to control the weather – or at least lightening"

"So that means now we're trying to find her" Sighed Holly

"We lose her to the wrong side it could spell disaster"

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Review? Please :D **

**Luv u guys (non creepy way) :)**

**LYSM**

**xxx**


	3. Good Luck

**Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it!**

**OMG Anyone else like read Angel? Jesus Christ! I hate Dylan so much! It should be Fang and Max forever! (says me writing a fic about Fang and Max not getting together!) But anyway besides the point! He is like the best series EVER and he's ending it in Feb 2012! If he releases the book on my bday (13th Feb) I will literally kill him because what sort of bday prezzi is that? Getting the final book of my fav series come to an end on my bday so not fair! but I must admit it was pretty good not the best he's done but still pretty good :'( :') ****:'( :')** **:'( :')** **:'( :')** **:'( :')** **:'( :')** xxxxxxxxxxx

**DISCLAIMER! (gotta remember to do these!) JP OWNS MAX RIDE NOT ME! x)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"We follow her, we convince her to join the flock. Everyone ok with that plan?" I asked as we put the food into our packs.

"How do we find her now though she was on that bike she could have ditched it for all we know" Said Holly

"The bike would have made a trail with the tyres I suggest we fly but not too high or we won't be able to see the tracks. And if she has ditched it maybe we'll be able to see possible places she could have gone to." Suggested Avril putting her pack on

"Ok everyone ready?" One last check

"Yeah" Was the unanimous verdict as we stretched out our wings, all except Kat who curled up in my arms a bit like Total except she wriggles less. I made sure the kids were flying ok before joining them in the air myself. We flew high above the tops of the trees into the cloudless sky. The trail left by the bike was clearly visible leading off across part of Africa's many patches of dry, orange, sunburnt scrubland.

We had been flying for over 2 hours now, due to unforeseen stoppages where not naming names *cough* Holly *cough* wanted some stuff then others started wanting things clearly I have some work to do to make them learn about urgency, following the bike trail; the sun was setting leaving streaks of red and amber in the sky. Finally we could see a village on the horizon.

"Thank God there's LIFE!" Shouted Scott

"Woohoo!" Cheered Russell I don't know why he was cheering he was the one to tell us that there was a village.

"Wait lads don't get too exited yet" I sighed as I we descended upon a ditched yellow sports bike which was dotted with bullet holes.

"Oh for f-" Before Scott swore I gave him a warning glare "Flip's sake" He changed I only allowed them to swear once the younger kids weren't within hearing distance because I'm considerate to the kids like that.

"Just great, this is brilliant. Well done Fang for coming up with this frankly brilliant plan didn't I say she'd ditch the bike?" Snapped Holly

"None of us knew she'd _actually_ ditch it" Replied Avril, now they were all shouting and arguing

"SHUT UP!" I yelled making everyone silent making the seven pairs of eyes all fix onto me "Thanks. She was obviously targeted look at the bullet holes, there's also blood on the floor there. She's wounded. If she had any sense what so ever she'd have carried on to the village"

"So we carry on to the village?" Asked Sabrina

"Exactly we can find food and find a place to rest up for the night"

"…In a hotel? Not on the floor in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Avril sceptically her deep green eyes narrowing watching me carefully as if I didn't agree I knew what would be coming. Endless (and I mean literally endless) complaining

"Yeah in a hotel" I agreed her eyes grew back to their usual size smiling

"Because…" She started

"One word about rat and believe me I will kick your ass into the middle of next week!" Warned Scott dead pan serious while Russell laughed but as soon as Avril glared at him he stopped returning the glare with less intensity

"I wasn't going to say a word about Rats actually." She said very matter-of-factly "What I was going to say was another thing I ain't keen on is camping. I mean its well and good and all that seeing the stars but it gets too cold when you don't have a duvet" She explained

"Yeah don't just jump to conclusions" added Holly before this became one huge argument again I thought I'd best stop it.

"Ok guys I get the point no rat, minimal camping. Stop arguing ok. So now please can we just get going?" I asked almost pleading them to leave the whole thing behind

"Sure" Shrugged Scott

"Sorry" Mumbled Avril looking down at her shoes

"Yeah sorry"

"It's ok just stop fighting all the time. I need you guys to fight whatever it is we might be facing not each other ok?" I said then I did something I would not normally do. I pulled both girls to either side of me and hugged them. They hugged me back, smiling up at me.

"Great now back to chasing after someone we don't know anything about" Sighed Holly punching me quite hard on the shoulder.

"Yup doesn't life just keep getting better? (!)" Asked Russell sarcastically rolling his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, Just get your asses in the sky before I kick them up there" I replied opening my wings as everyone else did the same jumping into the sky. Holly was carrying Kat this time. I joined them in the crisp evening sky, forming a 'V' shape with me at the front, heading towards the village on the horizon.

The village was closer than we thought as it only took us 15 minutes, maybe less to reach it. The village looked pretty poor. Derelict, broken, destroyed. Gangs littered the gloomy village, hidden for brief moments under flickering street lamps. Houses were covered in black shadows and most likely uninhabited. This wasn't the sort of place I wanted to stay very long especially with the kids. The older ones of the flock I wasn't too worried about. I knew they could defend themselves pretty well in tight situations; I had every faith in Avril's ability to invent anything out of everything plus Russell's and Scott's fighting.

"Nice place (!)" Observed Holly her words dripping with sarcasm

"We can't land in the middle of town. If you can see somewhere that isn't swarming with gangs we could land tell me? We'll have to be careful walking around town"

"Yeah have you seen how many guys there are on the streets with knives? I've counted at least 21 in the last 5 minutes!" Claimed Avril still scanning the streets below

"Ok so remember heads down. Don't draw any attention to yourselves" I warned glancing over at the lads over my right shoulder

"Come on their just a bunch of guys with a couple of knives we've fought more off than just them!" Argued Scott

"Heads down. Don't draw any attention to yourselves!" I repeated "I know we've fought off more, but I'd like to just get this done. And done quickly. No fuss" I looked below scanning every building for somewhere to stay for the night.

"Fang there's a patch of woods on the north-west border of the town gang free. I think I can remember the way to this hotel I spotted in the middle of town near the bridge" Described Russell drawing up next to me

"Good work. Lead us there" I told him dropping back letting him lead the V.

"Seriously?" He asked sceptically

"Yeah" He looked so pleased that he was taking the lead on this rather than being behind me telling me directions

"Right guys follow me" He instructed with a big smile on his face as he dipped his wing to the right circling his way down to the patch of dead and sun bleached trees. We followed suit and landed in a clearing in the middle of the trees terrifying wild bats into a mass frenzy of beating wings.

Looking over our shoulder every few seconds checking there was no gangs on our tail or in the shadows we carefully followed Russell through the winding, murky streets. Kat was gripping my hand tightly her claws digging in just slightly into my knuckles. Her big green cat's eyes were wider than usual flicking to any slight movement with anxiety. She was breathing heavily, almost silently - shakily. I picked her up bringing her close to me. Her breaths grew steady, her eyes closed and my fingers finally had proper circulation in them.

"We're close" Assured Russell as we took a left then a right stopping outside a gloomy, grey 3 storey building. Half the windows on the bottom floor were boarded up leaving just slim gaps that a dim light was seeping through. A neon light in front of one of the boarded up windows I guessed meant to say 'Vacant' But the 'Va' was lit and the top half of the a was missing so it actually spelt 'cunt'. Russell and Scott seemed to find this hilarious, I knew I shouldn't have told them the swear words.

"This. Is the hotel you saw" Asked Avril an unsure look in her eyes which transferred into her voice.

"Yeah"

"You know I'm actually all up for camping" She smiled up at me

"*sigh* Hotel. Come on it's for one night, then we'll get back to camping" I said trying to sound enthusiastic about camping – again. I pushed open the door to be hit by a thick wall of cigarette smoke made by a single man sat behind the counter a gone out look in his eyes as if he wasn't there.

"Hey. What can I do for you?" His voice was slightly slurred and strangely quiet, which made trying to hear him over the continuous coughing of the flock quite hard.

"A room mate please?" I asked to then be elbowed in my ribs; I looked down at Holly who was holding up two fingers. Not in a swearing gesture but at the fact she probably wanted two rooms. Looking at the state of the village and this hotel that was definitely not happening

"How long for?" He asked his voice monotone and slow, his eyes bloodshot and drooping like he hadn't slept in a long time.

"One night" I answered he scribbled something down in a book before throwing a key up which I caught single-handedly. Well my other hand (and arm) was being used to hold Kat up. "Cheers"

"2nd floor" He directed then putting his feet up on the desk laying back in his chair puffing out more smoke.

"Come on" I pushed them through the door into the hallway where at least the air was smoke free but had a horrible overpowering stench of damp which was visible on the ceiling and climbing up the walls.

"Why didn't you get two rooms?" Asked Holly slightly sulking

"You were looking while we were flying weren't you?" Asked Sabrina

"Well… Yeah" She answered

"And would you really feel safe if we weren't all together?"

"… I suppose not really… But I still need space! Anyway for the girls – Bagsy the bed!" Holly smiled as the boys all mumbled in annoyance

"Fang why do they always get the best places to sleep?" Asked Scott

"Because their faster. You have to be quick to get what you want. Just set your hopes low this isn't going to be the best place" I told them as we trudged up the last flight of stairs.

"What room are we in?" Asked Avril glancing at the plain wooden doors either side of the hallway

"Uh… 13" I answered stopping outside a door identical to the others except for the number 3 hanging upside down on the door and there was an outline of where a number 1 would have been. "This one" I pushed the key into the lock to find the lock was broken and the key was pointless. The kids ran in and as soon as the girls ran in to jump on the bed they stopped almost instantly when they saw it. The sheets definitely weren't clean and hadn't been for sometime, there was what looked to be blood on the pillows and floor. A nice little reminder we were in a rough town.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! Gross!" Cringed Avril looking at me

"I did say not to get your hopes up didn't I?" I said placing Kat down on the sofa which was in the corner of the room which was cleaner than the bed.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Asked Scott

"You guys can rest up here. I'll scout around looking for 'Silver'" I answered

"On your own? Don't you want us to like help and stuff?" Asked Holly

"It's not up for discussion I'll go on my own" I said opening the window wide climbing on to the window sill. "I won't be long and whatever you do don't draw attention to yourselves. Alright?" I glanced out of the window to check no one was watching before looking back at the flock.

"Why can't we come?"Asked Russell

"*sigh* Do you think she'd want to come with me if we're all there surrounding her? I want her to be given the choice before we have to do something else" They nodded I knew they would have wanted to come but not now maybe later if tonight didn't wok out. I jumped out of the window snapping my wings open breaking my fall as I landed on the burnt grass. I glanced around, my gut and instincts were telling me to go north – to the bridge. It wasn't far just around a couple of corners. I stayed in the shadows if anyone came near. Then her unmistakeable laugh came from around the last corner. I kept in the shadows edging around the corner as the deep voices of gang members threats reached me.

"You'll be lucky to be alive when I'm finished with you" One guy was poking his finger close to her face; she was wearing her smirk and silver eyes – hood up. The night sky was covered in black clouds faint rumbles of thunder overhead.

"Ha really? I don't believe in luck" She carried on smirking but turned her head away looking at the other gang members around 12 in total. All equally as muscular, all wearing tatty jeans their hair shaved but varying in height.

"Yeah? Well you should do. You'll need it" He had to be head of the gang he was taller than the rest by quite a bit and he was more muscular with tattoos covering his biceps just visible in the dim street light.

"Ok then. Give me your best shot" She gave him a sideways glance and before he could react she slammed her fist into his face. She brought her knee up into his chest then flicked her foot into his privates making him drop to the floor. As he was on his side on the floor she slammed her fist into the side of his head making it crack against the pavement. Blood was seeping out onto the filthy floor. She bent down and growled.

"What was it I needed? Luck? I think yours just ran out" She stood up fully and turned to the stunned audience throwing her arms out wide she asked "Anyone else?" Walking towards one of the men she stopped, the leader had gripped her ankle. She twisted her leg in his grasp so she was looking down at him.

"We aren't finished here" He spat, blood running down his chin. He brought a gun out of his pocket. She smiled and out of her pocket she produced a gun too.

"Snap" She pulled the trigger. Shot him. In his right eye. His clutch on her ankle dropped like a stone. He was lifeless almost instantly. She turned to the other men again placing her gun back into her pocket. "Anyone else?" They all simultaneously pulled out similarly looking guns to their, now dead, leader.

"Oh so that's how we're gonna play is it? Well bring it on" She said cockily putting her hands on her hips. They fired. She brought her hands up almost instantly after they fired and every single bullet stopped dead. Floating in mid air around her. She looked between their shocked faces and pushed her arms out. The still bullets reacted by turning around and shooting themselves into those who fired them. Only a few members were left alive now. Staring at her in shock and disbelief.

"So are you guys gonna stand and gawp or take a fucking hint? Eh? Your choice" She shrugged burying her hands in her jeans pockets.

"You're a fucking psycho!" One bellowed over his shoulder as he and the rest of them ran off

"Not as much of a one you'll sound trying to explain how I kicked your asses!" She yelled after him. She stood there for a couple of minutes looking down at the men that lay on the ground dead around her. Her silver eyes disappeared and so did most of the clouds and thunder. She stepped over their bodies as she walked to the bridge wall. Pulling out an iPod and headphones she sat on the wall, her back to a street lamp. Pulling down her hood, placing her headphones over her head she turned her iPod on taking her view off of the street. I made my move. Silently I walked across the empty road, clearing my head of any thoughts so she couldn't pick any up. I stood at the wall she was sat on staring out to the murky depths of the river/sewage system of this place. I turned my gaze from the frankly disgusting waters to her. In the moonlight she was… just a girl. From looking at her you wouldn't have guessed she just took out 9 or so heavily armed gang guys. She looked down then up at me. She turned to the water than froze. Her head quickly snapped to me. The speed she stood up was incredible; she was looking down at me in shock her mouth in a perfect 'O' shape pulling her headphones down so they were around her neck.

"Hey"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Well I'm not exactly religious" I answered

"…" She looked lost for words then scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at me properly again "Shit" She fell backwards, purposefully, off of the bridge snapping out huge, and I mean huge they were rivalling the wingspan of my own, black wings with white tips. I jumped up and off of the bridge wall joining her in the sky. I flew above her then stopped in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked then she pointed her delicate pale finger at me "You're that guy with those kids over in that town in Lesotho"

"Yeah. Fang" I held out my hand she eyed it carefully before shaking it

"Silver"

"The kids are like us too" I told her

"No one is like me." She said simply

"Wings, different abilities. We're similar"

"No one should have to be like me."

"Why don't you come back with me?"

"What for?"

"To join my flock?"

"So that's why you're in the roughest town in Sudan? You possibly risked the life of your flock to follow me to Darfur to ask me to join a 'flock'? You've got a screw loose mate. Now if you'll excuse me I still got some running to do." She flew around me then turned around and shouted "You want me that badly to join your flock? Let's see if you can catch me" She smirked and flew powerfully off.

'Game on' I thought

'You'll give up before you catch me' She sent her thought to me

'I don't think so'

'World's a pretty big place. And it's my playground. Good luck'

* * *

**Famous last words eh?**

**hehe loved doing this chappie! Hope you guys enjoy please R&R !**

**LOVE U GUYS (non creepy way!)**

**RaNd0mTomboi**

**xxx**


End file.
